Twister, Sister
by Spice of Life
Summary: Never going to be updated.
1. Preview

Okay, I finally got my lazy bum around to writing this again. It will be alot different then the 1st time I wrote it (Last year, on Nick. com, on the Rocket Power message board. I was 'Twistgrl5', and 'Twistismyfav'. I wrote "Twister, Sister" (This), "My Life as a Crazed Mixed Up Teenager", and....aww, what was it called? The one about Twister moving away. I forget what it was called. Anyone remember me? Shana-ann? Man, you know who I miss? Adrianna. Adrianna, this fic goes out to you!  
  
A/N: I do not own Rocket Power, though it 'twould be cool if I did. I DO own Corrina, Esmerelda, Isabella, Laurena, and Rosina. And some other un- important people just to fill in little holes.  
  
Let's get this party started old school, yo.  
  
Preview  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Twist, is there something on your mind?" Reggie asked, noticing how the red-head had been quite the whole day, and hadn't even touched his Burger.  
  
"Yeah man, Something bothering ya' bro?" Otto asked, also curious as to why Twist was acting strange.  
  
Twister sighed, and shifted around on his barstool. He took a sip of his drink, and sighed again. He turned to look at them.  
  
"What would you guys say if I told you I have a sister?" He asked them.  
  
"That'd be cool, why?" Reggie said, staring at him suspiciously.  
  
"What would you say if I had more than 1?" He said, spinning around on his barstool until Reggie stopped him.  
  
"How many." She said, staring at him.  
  
"What would you say if I had 5?"  
  
Squid turned to look at him.  
  
"I'd say you're wacked."  
  
Twister smiled innocently, "How wacked?" 


	2. Chapter 1

Whenever I get bored, I update. And I get bored alot, so expect alot of updates. This story is my 2nd priority though, "Messed Up" (Holes), is my 1st. Except if I get braindead (hehe, that happens alot), such as most of my other fics, It'll take me a few months to update. That is, if I ever DO update.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Twister, how do you live in here?" Squid asked him, trying to avoid stepping on anything, which was impossible. They were in Twister's room, against Squid's complaint of not being able to find the way out again.  
  
"I've got the feeling he's not the only thing living in here." Reggie mumbled, gingerly flicking a green sock that had been dangling in her face. She wasn't sure if green had been it's original color.  
  
Twister grunted something from in his closet, where he was rummaging around for something.  
  
"What are you looking for anyways?" Squid asked, tripping over a pile of clothes.  
  
Twister mumbled something again, throwing random objects out of the closet.  
  
"Man Twist, " Otto said, dodging the flying objects, "How do you find anything?"  
  
"Yikes!" Sam yelled, as he was hit in the head with a sneaker, "Watch who you're impailing!"  
  
"Found it!" Twister yelled happily, emerging from the closet.  
  
"Found...what?" Reggie asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he carried a brown box over to his bed.  
  
"I need a picture of my family to enter the "Sibling Rivalry Competition". Me and Lars are entering." Twister said, rummaging through the box, which contained many pictures.  
  
"You have no chance Twist." Otto told him, "Me and Reggie are gonna' win."  
  
"Rocket's all the way." Reggie said, as they high-fived each other.  
  
"And I'll be watching from the side-lines." Sam said, "I'd have no chance of winning anyways, so It's okay."  
  
Twister had pulled a picture out of the box, and was examining it. Reggie scooted over to him, and looked at the photo. There were 2 boys in the front, which she recognized to be Twister and Lars, 5 girls, and Raul and Sandy.  
  
"Who are these?" Reggie asked, pointing to the girls.  
  
"Uh...just cousins." Twister said, putting the picture away. He found one of him and Lars, closed the box, and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Let's go eat, I'm starving." He said, as Reggie looked back down at the box. He was hiding something... 


	3. Chapter 2

This is gonna' get confusing...this is actually the 2nd chapter...  
  
By the way, I changed one of the names. Corrina is now Emanuella. Just so you know XD.  
  
We just got our tree up and decorated...can't wait until all the kids come tomorow (My mom babysits. My house is usually full of screaming, crying, whining little kids.). Dalton (He's only a year old) will sure have fun with everything breakable.  
  
God, I hate ear infections. I can't even hear out of my left ear now....  
  
The 2nd part of this is where the preview came from. Ennnnnnnjoy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you get that Twist?" Otto asked, twirling his skateboard in front of him. He had just done a McTwist, adding his own falir to it. That was the thing about Otto, no matter how many tricks he could do, he could still manage to do 'simple' (According to him, at least) tricks using his own style to make them look new and complicated.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I got it." Twister said, fiddling with his camera.  
  
"Good, because the Otto-man has got it going on." Otto said, jumping down from the skate ramp.  
  
"Oh please." Reggie scoffed, "Can you say, 'Lame-o'?"  
  
"In four different languages." Sam informed them, closing his labtop. "Can we hit the Shack? I'm starving."  
  
"That's no surprise." Twister laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on." Otto whined, "We just got here! I'm ready for some mad shred."  
  
"Actually, Otto, we've been here for 1 hour and 16 minutes." Sam said, "Now can we eat?"  
  
"Relax Squid, give us another hour." Otto told him, walking back up the pipe.  
  
"Another hour? Come on Ottoman, I have to admit, I'm getting hungry too." Reggie said, "How about 10 more minutes?"  
  
"10 minutes?" Otto whined, "That's practically 5 seconds in Rocket-time!"  
  
"Fine then, you have 5 seconds in Rocket-Time. 5-4-3.." Reggie began counting, "2-1. Time to go. Sam, Twist, you coming?"  
  
"Sure, my stomache could use some grub." Twister said, rubbing his stomache.  
  
"Coming Otto?" Reggie asked Otto, who was pouting and grumbling.  
  
"Do I look like I want to skate by myself?" He asked, as they ran to catch up with Twister and Squid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Raymundo." Reggie said, as they all took their seats.  
  
"What'll it be, kids?" Ray asked them.  
  
As Tito and Ray prepared their food, Reggie kept looking over at Twister. There was something about him today, something about the way he was acting. As soon as Ray brought out their food, Reggie took the oppertunity to question him about his behavior. "Twist, is there something on your mind?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Yeah man, Something bothering ya' bro?" Otto asked, also curious as to why Twist was acting strange.  
  
Twister sighed, and shifted around on his barstool. He took a sip of his drink, and sighed again. He turned to look at them.  
  
"What would you guys say if I told you I have a sister?" He asked them.  
  
"That'd be cool, why?" Reggie said, staring at him suspiciously.  
  
"What would you say if I had more than 1?" He said, spinning around on his barstool until Reggie stopped him.  
  
"How many." She said, staring at him.  
  
"What would you say if I had 5?"  
  
Squid turned to look at him.  
  
"I'd say you're wacked."  
  
Twister smiled innocently, "How wacked?" 


	4. Chapter 3

Bored! Again....  
  
I'm going to start putting some Spanish in here (Beware, some of it might not be completly correct, for all that I am using is a Spanish dictionary and my older sister who is being a brat and will only tell me a few words.), if you guys want subtitles, ask for them in a review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was there. He could hear it lurking around in the darkness...eww, he could smell it too.....He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid of the sight that would greet them, afraid of what would happen after he opened his eyes. But it was there, and he couldn't pretend to be asleep for much longer.  
  
He cautiously opened up one eye, covering his head with his blanket. He could hear it sneaking around the room, but it was still too dark to see it. He uncovered his head and tried to peek out with both eyes.  
  
"Hey baby brother." It said, and then pulled him out of bed and gave him a noogie.  
  
"Lars! Lars! Let me go!" Twister yelled, spinning back and forth trying to break free of his brother's grasp.  
  
"Say, 'My brother is the coolest.' " Lars commanded.  
  
"Lars is the coolest! Lars is the coolest!" Twister yelled, "Now let me go!"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think. No!" Lars said, grabbing his hat and dangling it in the air in front of him. Twister grabbed for it, but Lars pulled up higher.  
  
"Give it back!" He whined, jumping for it.  
  
"Lars! Give your brother back his hat!" Sandy said from his door. Lars grumbled and threw the hat at Twister, who scrambled after it and set it back on his head.  
  
"Venir abajo mi hijos." She said, " Tu padre y yo tener algo hasta decir tu."  
  
"Bueno." Lars said, sticking his tongue out at Twister when his mother wasn't looking, "We're coming."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heads up." Lars said to Twister, "Dad's in parental buisness mode."  
  
"Last time he got like this was to discuss my report card." Twister shuttered, "That didn't end well."  
  
"Does it ever?" Lars asked, "Come on bro, let's just go see what trouble you've gotten us into this time."  
  
"How do you know it's me?" Twister asked, and Lars snickered.  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Boys?" They heard Raul yell from the kitchen, "You can come in now."  
  
Lars and Twister glanced at each other uneasily, before entering the kitchen.  
  
"Sentar abajo, ninos." Raul said. They both took a seat, as Sandy sat beside Raul.  
  
"Okay, just for the record, it was all Twister's fault." Lars told them.  
  
"Lars, this is not about Twister," Raul said, as Twister sighed in relief.  
  
"This is about your sisters." said Sandy.  
  
"What about them?" Twister asked, suddenly feeling very excited. Something big was up, his parents hardley ever mentioned his sisters.  
  
"Well, they're coming over." Sandy told them.  
  
Twister jumped out of his chair, "They're what??"  
  
"They're coming over from Mexico mijha." Sandy repeated, "They're coming sometime next week."  
  
"No way! This is rad! I can't believe they're coming!" Twister yelled, so excited he could barely keep still.  
  
Lars just rolled his eyes, trying to play it cool. He wasn't as excited as Twister, but he was pretty happy. He hadn't seen any of his sisters in almost 6 years.  
  
"So, we're going to need you boys to clean out the guest rooms." Raul said.  
  
"Can I ask Otto to help?" Twister asked, still trying to contain all of huis excitment.  
  
"Yes, you may." Sandy said, "You buys can get started right now."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Twister was yelling, as he ran to the phone.  
  
He dialed in the numbers, and waited until Otto picked up to yell, "Otto, you'll never believe it!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Stiiiiiill bored.  
  
Awww, my fish is having babies! We have to rescue them before the other fish eat them all....  
  
A/N: This chapter is mostly told from Isabella's P.O.V, except the singing part, that's Esmerelda.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Mmhm, et me tell you I don't want to tell you, let me know I don't want you to go. Mmhm, I don't want to let you go. Mmhm, no no no."  
  
Let me tell you, waking up to that off-key voice shattering through the air is not considered the best way to start off your day.  
  
"Mmmhm, don't go, mmhm, no, no, don't go mmhmm---Hey! Isabella, you just broke my CD player!"  
  
Ahh. Peace and quite.  
  
"Isabella."  
  
Well, so much for peace and quiet.  
  
"Isabella."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
I opened my eyes to find Rosina siting on my lap, looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers.  
  
"Why?" I asked, even though I knew the reason.  
  
"Cause we're going to see our brothers." She said.  
  
Of course I was nervous. I was beyond nervous. I hadn't seen my brothers in...like, almost 6 years.  
  
"No Rosie, of course I'm not nervous."  
  
"Oh, okay." Rosina said, getting of my lap, "If you're not scared then I'm not either."  
  
I smiled uncertainley. I didn't want Rosina to know how scared I really was.  
  
"Breakfast is now being served." The intercom crackled, as a flight attendent who's name tag read, "Deb" began passing out trays.  
  
"This is breakfast?" Esmerelda asked, examining her tray. "Looks more like plastic to me."  
  
"Nah." I replied, "Too slimy to be plastic." I poked at the so-called, 'eggs', with my fork. My fork got stuck.  
  
"Ewwww, is this supposed to be bacon?" Esmerelda squealed, picking up a piece of gooey brown gunk with her napkin.  
  
"At least the banana is edible." Emanuella said, turning around in her seat next in front of me, "Now eat....the, ya' know, edible stuff."  
  
"I am banana man!!!" Rosina screamed, running around the aisles, pieces of bacon stuffed up her nose, a banana stuck in her mouth giving her a huge goofy smile, and sausgae links sticking out of her ears.  
  
"Is airplane food always this bad?" Esmerelda asked, "Because if it is, I'm going to starve myself."  
  
"I'm with ya' sis." I told her, emptying my tray into the trash container beside my seat.  
  
"I highly doubt that you two would survive over an hour without eating something," Laurena said from in front of Esmerelda, "Even if it is this food."  
  
"You know, I agree with you there Laurena." Emanuella laughed, "They have the eating habits of a 200 lb man."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at both of them, as I watched Rosina, still running up and down the aisles screaming things like, "I am banana man!", "I come in peace!", and, "I am part of a nutritional diet!"  
  
All of it was just a way to take my mind off of seing my brother's again. Especially my twin brother. 


	6. Chapter 5

Wow. My fish is multiplying. You should see my living room, we have tons of little aquariums all over, holding at least 10 baby fish per tank. Actually, only 1 is a an actual aquarium, the other's are just plastic cases, jars, and one is the case to my old NSYNC teddy bear. We had to seperate them all, because the stupid mom fish woulda' ate them all if we'd kept them together. The little babies are so cute though! With their big eyes, and....little specks for bodies....'ja.....  
  
Oh, I just remembered, Relaxing Pikachu, I don't know how to do the ~ over the letters, or the ' over the latters, or any of that stuff. Can you tell me how? And do you know how to do the upside down question marks and exclamiation points? And do you know how to do italics? Those would be really helpful, no biggie if you don't know how though.  
  
Yes! It's snowing! Come on snow, keep coming down! I want no school tomorow!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Man, I can't believe you have 5 sisters." Otto said, still in disbelief, "And that they're coming to Ocean Shores."  
  
Twister just squealed as an answer, throwing some empty boxes out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"What did Lars say?" Otto asked, looking through some boxes. Mostly old pictures, old clothes...spiders...  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't seem that excited. I guess he's mad because Emanuella is older than him." Twister shrugged.  
  
"Ha, Wittle Wars has a big sister." Otto mocked in a baby voice, "Speaking of Lars, where is he, and why isn't he helping?"  
  
"He said he'd help later, we'll clean out this room, and he'll clean out the other room." Twister said, "We got the worse room."  
  
"I've noticed." Otto grumbled, pushing some cobwebs out of his way, "At least it's better than cleaning out your room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this movie in French?"  
  
"Why would it be in French?"  
  
"Because it sounds like French."  
  
"How would I know, I've never taken French."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Maybe it's in German."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Nah, I took German before."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Oh, then maybe it's Japanese."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Then why are we watching a movie in Japanese?"  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"I don't know, do you see anyone Japenense on here?"  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"I don't know Rosina! Ask someone else!" Esmerelda yelled, "And I don't know why it's in Japenese, ask the flight attendent next time she comes around."  
  
"Calm down Esmerelda," Emanuella said, "And the movie's not in Japenese, It's in English, you just have the language turned to French."  
  
Esmerelda looked at the remote control in her hand, Isabella pressed a button.  
  
"Rod, I...I love you."  
  
"I love you to Jenny! But...I also love Stephanie...." The TV blared.  
  
Isabella rolled her eyes, "For the love of Mike, can we turn it back to French?"  
  
"No way!" Esmerelda shrieked, grabbing the remote control from her sister, "I love this show!"  
  
"No! Rod! How can you say that? Stephanie is my evil twin!" The actress on the tv said. Isabella rolled her eyes again. She mocked the girl on TV, getting into a dramatic pose, pretending to cry, and screamed, "No! ROD! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"God, Izzy, you are sooo embarrasing!" Esmerelda sighed, "Why don't you go over and see what Lauena is doing?"  
  
Isabella walked over to the other aisle, passing Rosina who was poking a sleeping man on the back, asking, "How much longer? How much longer? How much longer?".  
  
"Are you nervous?" Laurena asked, looking up from her book as Isabella came over.  
  
Isabella sighed, "I guess."  
  
Laurena looked at her.  
  
"Okay, yeah, I'm really nervous." Isabella admitted, "Aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am, it's normal to be stressed in this type of situation." Laurena said.  
  
"Yeah. What if we don't like them?" Isabella asked, "Why am I asking you? You're 9."  
  
"So? I'm smart for a 9 year old, but if you want to ask someone older, talk to Emanuella." Laurena said, "Or Esmerelda, but she's to caught up in that soap opera I doubt she'd even hear you."  
  
"I can fix that." Isabella said, walking over to Esmerelda's seat, grabbing the remote, and turning the TV off.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Esmerelds shrieked, grabbing for the remote.  
  
"Here, I'll tell you what happens, Rod marries Stephanie, Stephanie kills him, he comes back to life, Jenny kills herslef because she thinks Rod is dead, and blah blah blah. That's what always happens on soap operas, I doubt this one is any different." Isabella said, as Esmerelda rolled her eyes, "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Fine." Esmerelda said, taking her seat again, "About what?"  
  
"About our brothers. I mean, we haven't seen them in almost 6 years, we haven't talked to them for like, almost as long. What if we don't like them? What if they don't like us?"  
  
"Come on, they're our brothers. Of course they'll like us." Esmerelda smiled, "We may not have seen them in a long time, but they're still the same brother's that they used to be. According to mom and dad, Maurice is still the same not-so-brilliant kid he used to be, and Lars is the same tough guy that he's always been. So relax, don't be so nervous, sis."  
  
"Whatever you say." Isabella sighed, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Go away Rosie." 


	7. Chapter 6

Whoo.Hoo. I didn't go to school today, because I can't hear anything out of my left ear, I have a headache, my stomache hurts, my throat hurts, my ear hurts, I'm coughing...  
  
Arg.  
  
Most likely no school tomorow either, for 1 or 2 reasons. Either snow day (It's gonna' snow, yes!), or because of my ear. I'd rather it be because of the snow....  
  
I have a doctor's appointment in an hour...so I better hurry up. Right now I'm in the house with earmuffs on, lol.  
  
1. (I've been to the doctors now, just got back. My ears are just congested from my cold. So, now I'm on 2 anti-biotics. Yaaay.*Puts earmuffs back on* )  
  
2. (Okay, I wrote this stuff and the author's note yesterday. I didn't go to school again today, but my ear is starting to feel better. *Puts earmuffs on...again*)  
  
A/N: Let's just pretend that what they're saying in the first part (The flashback) is in Spanish. I am too tired and hurting to look all these phrases up in my Dictionary right now.... By the way. Longer chapters. WILL DO!  
  
For some odd reason, I get the feeling that Twister can't swim...The only episode where her DOES swim is where he rescues Tito (Him and Sam), BUT, let's just forget that happened, shall we? By the way, Twister is going to be refered to as, 'Maurice', in the flashbacks, because he didn't have the nick-name Twister then.  
  
I own LaRonda, who is just a friend of the family, she babysits for them and stuff. She's in this chapter.  
  
"Goodbye To You" is owned by Michelle Branch...I love that song...If you have the CD, listen to it as you read this chapter.  
  
P.S- I've rewrote this chapter 4 times already, and I'm still not sure I'm all that happy with it....Don't worry, this isn't all the background of what happened that day that you'll get. There will be more...much...much more...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
~"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by"~  
  
The ocean. You can't really describe it, that is, unless you want to risk sound childish. It's water, of course. But that sounds so vauge, so simian. It's blue water. A little more descriptive, but think about the ocean. It's a huge underwater civiliazation. It's not just blue. It's not just water. It's life in itself. You can feel 3 ways about it. You can love it, you can feel nuetral about it, or you can hate it. There's so much fun and tranquility that lies in that torquise and seafoam ridden sea, and yet so much danger and fear.  
  
"Let's go swimming!"  
  
You'd usually not think of how dangerous that sentence is. You usually wouldn't compare that sentence to fighting someone with a knife, using drugs, bungey jumping without a rope, or anything else that could wind up seriosuly injuring you.  
  
But you should.  
  
But let's just say that sentence didn't inject you with certain perilizing fear. Let's say you accepted the invitation to go swimming. You didn't think of the danger. You were young, naive. The perfect victim, suseptible to the ocean's power. Let's say you were like the children in this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" 5 years old is way to young to be surfing."  
  
"I told you mom, I'm not really teaching them how to surf, I'll teach them when they're 8 or 9. They can just learn the basics, like how to sit and balance."  
  
"You really think they're going to remember by the time they're 8 or 9?"  
  
"Sure mom, If I teach them now, they'll be used to it. Surfing will be no problem."  
  
"Alright, fine. As long as you remember that Maurice can't swim. Just be in the house by lunch."  
  
"You have my word mom."  
  
"That's not saying much."  
  
"You have no trust in me. Lars is here too. So is LaRonda. All will be well mom, all will be well."  
  
Sabdy gave in, and trudged back to the house. Emanuella raised her arm in the air, and brought it down, emitting a loud, "Yes!". 'Finally.' She thought, 'I get some trust.'  
  
"How are you going to teach them to balance?" Lars asked his sister, amused at the thought of her trying to get them to sit and stand on the surf board.  
  
"I'm just going to teach them to sit on it. Geez, why is everyone agasinst this? It's not like I'm teaching them how to plug in an electrical appliance with wet hands." Emanuella said, Maurice smiled innocently, "They've already learned that one."  
  
"For an 11 year old and an 9 year old, you two certainley are sarcastic." LaRonda laughed.  
  
"You have to be to live with him." Emanuella said, pointing to Lars. He grumbled something.  
  
"Okay, let's get ready to surf!" She said, placing her twin brother and sister on her surf board. They both fell off the minute she put them on. She grabbed Isabella, and LaRonda swam in to get Maurice.  
  
"Okay, let's try this again. the main objective is too stay ON the surf board." Emanuella told them, putting them back on. They stayed on this time.  
  
"There you go!" She said, ignoring the fact that LaRonda was holding them up. "See? They're getting better already." She told Lars, who just sneered at her.  
  
"I think maybe we should go closer to shore." LaRonda said, flipping some of her long blonde hair out of her eyes, "The waves are starting to get rough. It think it's going to storm."  
  
"Nah, we'll be fine." Emanuella insisted, although the waves indeed were starting to get larger, and the wind was picking up. She glanced at the sky, which was getting darker. "Just a few more minutes, and we'll go in."  
  
"Okay, a few more minutes. " LaRonda said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend "~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay. Time to go in." LaRonda said, a few minutes later.  
  
"No! No, just a little bit longer! Come on, I want to teach Maurice how to swim." Emanuella said, placing him int he water. LaRonda sighed, but agreed. The waves were getting larger and rougher by the second, and the sky was growing darker.  
  
"Look, see? He's learning already." She said, "Come here 'bro."  
  
"I can swim!" He said, "I can swim better than you Izzy."  
  
"No you can't." She pouted, "I can swim alot better than you."  
  
"Okay, you're both good swimmers, " LaRonda said, "Why don't we go in now? We can swim again tomorow. It's going to storm."  
  
"Okay, yeah. We'll come back later." Emanuella finnaly agreed, grabbing her purple surf board, and reaching for her little brother's hand.  
  
Too late.  
  
A big wave rolled in, sweeping him and Isabella away. "Oh no!" Emanuella screamed, as LaRonda swam after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"And I said, Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to "~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They'll be okay, just minor injuries." The doctor said, adjusting his glasses, "Maurice has a sprained arm, and Isabella has 2 broken fingers, but other than thatm they're fine and dandy. There might be a slight problem though, with reoccuring nightmares, maybe even fear of water. If they still have them when they get older, they might need to see a psyciatrist. They'll be ready to go home in a few hours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right "~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't sleep." They heard a voice say from their door.  
  
"Okay, Maurice. hop in."  
  
This was the 8th time that month that Maurice had come to their room, not being able to sleep. He'd never tell his parents his nightmare, but would have the smame one, according to him, almost nightley.  
  
That night, before he had come in, they were discussing something quietly.  
  
"I think we should move."  
  
"Move? Move where?"  
  
"To California, there's a nice house for sale in a town called Ocean Shores, I looked up on the internet. It seems like a good town, and the school in that area has a special reading class that Maurice needs."  
  
"I'll consider it. But, I doubt the kids would want to move anyways."  
  
"I think that if we get away from this area, anyways, that Maurice wouldn't have all those nightmares. Isabella only has them every now and then, but, still, it would be better if we got away from here."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to "~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***2 YEARS LATER***  
  
"You're really leaving?" A girl with long black hair asked Maurice, starting to get a little teary.  
  
"Yep." He replied, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry! I'll still write to you!"  
  
"Okay, I'll write to you too."  
  
"I'll really miss you though, Adrianna." He said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, me too." She whispered, hugging him back. She was holding in her tears. She hugged Isabella, and told her she'd miss her also.  
  
"Best friends?" Adrianna asked, holding her hand out to them. They put there's in also, and said, "Always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time"~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kids! The plane is here!" Sandy yelled, "Do you all have your bags?"  
  
"I do," Lars, Isabella, and Maurice said.  
  
"Where are the other girls at?" Raul asked, Lars laughed.  
  
"They have so many bags that it's jamming up the recieval bin." He said.  
  
"Well, go get them Isabella, the plane is here!" Sandy told her, "Hurry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to "~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait! We need to get on this plane!" Emanuella yelled, as they tried to get by the crowd to the plane.  
  
No one moved, so she started pushing people.  
  
"Get out of my way!" She screamed, "That's our plane!"  
  
The plane took off.  
  
"Thats....thats our plane..." She said, not believing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to "~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mother and father had called 2 days later, telling them that they hadn't a chance to tell the Flight Attendants that they needed to wait for them. It was so crowded, and so busy that they had been pushed on the plane. They promised to come get them as soon as they could, and until then, they were supposed to live at LaRonda's.  
  
As soon as they could turned out to be around 4 or 5 years later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~"And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Don't panic guys, that isn't all of their past and what happened that you'll be getting. There is a reason why they left them behind for 5 years, and there is a reason they moved to OCEAN Shores. * eats slice of pizza* So, hang in for the ride, be merry, and don't forget to review!!  
  
Short chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Where's Izzy?" Maurice whined, pulling on his mom's sleeve. She sighed.  
  
"Izzy's on vacation for a bit, they'll be back in a few months." Sandy said.  
  
They had promised Emanuella and the girls that in 2 months, they could get a plane to pick them up. Until then, they were suppsoed to live with LaRonda.  
  
It was a perfect plan, and the girls were happy to be able to stay in Mexico for longer. That was, until something happened. Something that would change the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started with just complaints of not feeling well from Isabella. Then, came the fatigue, persistant coughing, weight loss, fevers, night sweats, and pneumonia. LaRonda took her to the hosptital one night, and the cause was found.  
  
Isabella had luekemia.  
  
She was hospitalized for 3 years, and finally sent home for more treatment. Emanuella had called her mother and father, but they had never told Maurice. He never took the time to wonder why he hadn't seen his twin sister in 5 years. 


	9. Chapter 8

Wow, it's been.. almost 2 months since I've updated this?¿ Lol, wow. Record material, lol. Well, I've been busy updating other stories (And thinking about making a sequel to, "Very Merry Christmas" ), and I haven't had much time to update this one. Also, did you notice that I've figured the upside down question mark out?¿ I'm ecstatic! Lol, now I just need to figure out the upside down exclamation point, and the little ` and ~ in words. I had the ` over the 'e' before, but now I can't get it again. Just my computer being its stupid self, lol. Oh well, I shall survive. *Sings* As long as I keep alive, I will survive.  
  
Onto the fanfiction! Let us continue, shall we? By the way, some of this stuff might be spelled wrong 'cause I'm typing with one hand while trying to dry my nails and not mess them up, lol. Just painted them.  
  
Wait what chapter is this again?  
  
Wow, 8? Coolies.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"2 Hours until Ocean Shores, California" The announcer said through the intercom.  
  
Emserelda squealed, "Oh my god, we're almost there!" She grabbed hold of Isabella and shook her.  
  
"What-are-you-doing" Isabella asked between shakes until Esmerelda let go of her.  
  
"Sorry," Esmerelda grinned, "I'm just so excited!"  
  
"Yeah." Isabella said, staring out the window.  
  
~!~!~  
  
Twister was running around the house, making sure everything looked presentable. Including his room. For once, you could see the floor. He had enlisted the help of Otto, Sam, and Reggie, and, armed with gas masks, gloves, and Lysol, they had ventured into his room. It had taken two days to clean, but looked fairly like a normal room now.  
  
Lars had been moping around, telling Twister to stop acting like the Queen of England was visiting, and grumbling at everybody. Twister never knew why his brother never wanted to talk about his sisters, or wasn't even excited that they were coming to live with them. He tried to Ask Lars before, but Lars had just told him to leave him alone.  
  
Twister was to excited to care about that now though, and was still running around the house, cleaning and fixing anything he could get ahold of.  
  
A few minutes later, he was calling Otto again, for the 25th time that day.  
  
"Only 1 hour and 56 minutes until they get here!" Twister said, then paused for a few moments, "Mom told me."  
  
"Twister, you just called 5 minutes ago to tell me. I'll be over in an hour, don't worry, we're all coming to the Airport with you." Otto said, and then continued, "Now, slowly put the phone down, and don't pick it back up unless something is wrong."  
  
"Okay" Twister said, "Bye." And he hung up the phone.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
"Otto! Only 1 hour and 51 minutes left!"  
  
"Twister!" 


	10. Chapter 9

Don't worry, this fic is going to be plenty long, so the Reg/Twist hinting will come along later. And, more background info will be included later. Also, why Lars has apprehensive feelings towards his sisters. Have no fears, for DreamQueen is here! *Everyone runs away hiding* Hey! Not fair!  
  
Mike, I figured out how to do that charactermap thing. Go me!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~!~!~  
  
"Twister, calm down." Reggie ordered, "You're going to shake right out of your pants."  
  
"And nobody wants to see that." Otto declared, as the others laughed.  
  
~!~  
  
A/N: Haha, Just had to interrupt to say this. When I was writing this, I accidentally wrote, "Twister, clam down." Which sent me into hysterical laughter when I realized it. Yes, I am insane :)  
  
~!~  
  
Twister had decided to ride with the Rocket's and Tito down to the airport, instead of riding with his brother and parents. Lars was going to ride with the Rocket's back, because they had to make room for the girls, and Lars said that he didn't want to ride with them. He had gotten yelled at by his mother, saying how he should be happy that his sisters were coming. He had just grumbled something, and gotten into the car.  
  
Twister, on the other hand, was counting down the miles until they reached the airport.  
  
"11, 10, 9, 7, 8, 4, 3, 6, 5.uh.. -"  
  
"We're here!" Ray announced from the wheel, interrupting Twister's counting.  
  
He gazed out the window, staring at all the cars parked outside. As soon as they parked, he tore open the door, jumped out, and ran to the building.  
  
"Flight 23 will be 10 minutes late" The announcer droned, clicking the intercom off. Twister sighed heavily, plopping himself onto a bench.  
  
"¿Man, estàs ellas jamàs que viene?" Twister moaned.  
  
"Tener paciencia, Maurice. Ellas ordenar ser aquì pronto." Raul said, sitting beside him.  
  
"Tener paciencia, Maurice. Ella ordenar ser aquì pronto." Lars mocked under his breath, not loudly enough for his parents to hear. Twister heard though, and stuck his tongue out at him, which caused Lars to do the same.  
  
A few minutes later, the intercom buzzed on again, and the same scratchy voice droned, "Flight 23 has landed, Flight 36 will be leaving in approximately 20 minutes."  
  
"They're here!" Twister yelled, jumping from the seat, "They're here!" 


	11. Chapter 10

Yeah, I'll include translations when I use Spanish now. 'Cause my Spanish sucks anyhow, this way, everyone will know what I'm saying ^^) I hope you like my new s/n, it was inspired by CrazyLake42. It just kind of stuck, so I changed it! Embrace yourself! The Rodriguez girls are in full force now! I drew a picture of each of them In 'Rocket Power Form', they turned out okay. I used the form of Reggie. Wish I could post them on here. Oh well, let us get started!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~!~!~  
  
Bags, bags, bags, people, people, people. Old people, young people, girls, boys... but no Rodriguez sisters. Twister was holding in a scream, and every now and then a little squeak escaped his lips.  
  
"They should be here by now." Sandy said, checking her watch.  
  
"Maybe they figured out we didn't want them here and went back." Lars suggested, getting a stern look from Sandy and Raul.  
  
Twister, mid-squeak, gasped slightly, and said, "You don't think they would, would they?"  
  
"Of course not, Maurice." Sandy said curtly, "Lars, you stop this foolishness."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lars mumbled, scuffing the ground. Reggie smirked, it was funny how much power Sandy had over the family, even the rebellious Lars.  
  
"Hello, aren't we even going to get a Hola?" Somebody asked from behind them.  
  
Twister screeched loudly, and ran to the person, hugging them and screaming, "Emanuella! You're here!"  
  
Sandy and Raul ran over to give the girls hugs, while Lars sulked and walked over slowly.  
  
While Twister had been still attached to Emanuella, someone had walked up behind him, grabbed his hat, and placed it atop of her red hair.  
  
Twister let go of Emanuella, spun around, and came face-to-face with a girl version of himself, with Twister's hat on.  
  
"Izzy!" He screeched, louder than before, and hugged her with all his might.  
  
"Whoah," Ray said, "Is it me, or does she look exactly like Twister."  
  
Lars grumbled, "That's his twin sister."  
  
Reggie's eyes bulged, "Twister has a twin?"  
  
She examined the girl Twister was hugging. It was hard to tell where one ended, and the other began. She had red hair, freckles, same height, same slender form.  
  
"Oh god..." she thought silently, "Another Twister." Hopefully her attitude wasn't like Twister's... or her brain...  
  
"Lars, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Emanuella asked, noticing Lars sulking among the crowd, "Come on, baby brother."  
  
Lars scowled, but gave her a light hug, noticing the threatening look on Sandy's face.  
  
Rosina had ran up to Tito, and was asking him if he had ever heard of Baco- Man.  
  
Tito laughed, "I can see we've got ourselves quite a handful."  
  
Rosina grinned up at him, and then went over to Otto. She grinned shyly, and then said, "I like you."  
  
Reggie surpressed a laugh, but it burst out, "Looks like you've got a girlfriend, Otto."  
  
Otto didn't answer, or even protest when Rosina gave him a hug. He was staring at something, or rather, somebody. Reggie followed his eyes to the girl Sandy was hugging. She was tall, but not as tall as Lars. She had long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a pink tube top and Capri pants.  
  
Reggie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Otto."  
  
"What?" He asked, breaking his concentration from her. "What?" he asked again as she groaned, throwing her arms up in the air. Rosina was still attached to him, smiling like a loon.  
  
"Okay, let's get the baggage." Raul suggested, locating Rosina's, and carrying it to the car. Twister helped Isabella with hers, and Lars was forced to carry Emanuella's. It took Ray, Otto, Reggie, Sam, Tito, and Esmerelda to lug her 13 bags to the car.  
  
"Geez, you act like you're moving in. " Lars said, throwing one of her bags into the car.  
  
"Lars!" Sandy scolded, "Be respectful! They are moving in, and Emanuella is staying in your room!"  
  
Lars screeched to a stop, "My room? No! Why can't she sleep down in the basement with the rats?" 


End file.
